Server vstrs
EFF Vstrs Guide By Seraskus Status on: 14/05/2011 Vstrs mentioned below work only on EFF servers. To get to know vstrs system on other server ask its host. BASICS ---- DEFINITION: Vstrs (variable strings) are admin commands executable by using rcon or /amvstr command. Vstr.cfg is configuration file such as server.cfg . Using vstr commands executes chosen variables from vstr.cfg which cover/are added to this currently used by server. So in easy words vstrs allow you to change server settings that would usually require rcon to be modified. To learn more about vstrs look here . USAGE: Usage of vstrs is very simple. To use vstr just type /amvstr VstrName ' Some vstrs can perform more than 1 action. In such cases separate parts of vstr with ' “_” 'char like: '/amvstr Type_Value or /amvstr Type_SubType_Value HELP SYSTEM: ---- EFF vstrs have help system included. If you don’t know possible values or subtypes for any vstr just type part you know and server will suggest you possible endings. Names of Types are written in Yellow, subtypes in Red and values in Cyan. Adnotations are written in Green. /amvstr Type server: Type _subtype1, _subtype2 /amvstr Type_subtype2 server: Type_subtype2 _value1, _value2 If you don’t know vstr name you may use vstr display to get info about all possible vstrs. EXAMPLE OF USING VSTRS: ---- /amvstr display server: Vstrs: Force, Switch, Set, Bots, Restart, Reset, ExecReset, password, Display, Help /amvstr force server: Force: _no, _limited, _full, _Level, _Regen '' '/amvstr force_limited''' server: Limited force activation /amvstr force_level server: Force_Level _init, _pada, _jedi, _knight, _master /amvstr force_level_knight server: Force level set to: Knight (lvl3: 75 points) This way admin who knew only vstr display was able to change force settings for event. LIST OF VSTRS ''' '''USED ON EFF SERVER ---- amvstr set : sets Time, Frag and Capture limits: : amvstr set_TimeLimit: sets time limit for server :: amvstr set_TimeLimit_no : sets timelimit to unlimited :: amvstr set_TimeLimit_15 : sets timelimit to 15 minutes Possible values are: no, 15, 30, 45, 60, 80 : amvstr set_FragLimit' ': sets frag limit to unlimited :: amvstr set_FragLimit_no : sets fraglimit ( kill limit) to unlimited :: amvstr set_FragLimit_10 : seta fraglimit to 10 kills Possible values are: 10, 20, 30, 40, 60, 100 : amvstr set_CaptureLimit: sets capture limit to unlimited :: amvstr set_CaptureLimit_no : sets capturelimit (limit of flags in ctf) to unlimited :: amvstr set_CaptureLimit_ 5 :sets capturelimit to 5 Possible values are: no, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30 amvstr JvM ': switches between different Jedi vs Merc type : '''amvstr JvM_start ': quickly begins random game in Empower vs SuperMerc type 'amvstr Force '– edits force settings: : '''amvstr Force_no : switches force powers off leaving only jump and saber skills Other possible values are: no, limited, full : amvstr Force_Level : defines amount of points to spend on force powers. :: amvstr Force_Level_Knight : sets amount of points to 75 Other possible values are: init, pada, jedi, knight, master : amvstr Force_Regen : changes the force regeneration time :: amvstr Force_Regen_3 : makes force regeneration slower (level -3) Other possible values are: 0(max), 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (min) amvstr Bots ''': Changes Bots’ settings : '''amvstr Bots_off : switches bots off (doesn’t kick bots that are already playing). : amvstr Bots_kick ''': Instantly kicks all bots. Other possible values: on, off, kick '''amvstr switch – switches settings or devices off and on :: amvstr switch_AltDim_on1 : switches Alternate Dimension on :: amvstr switch_AltDim_on2 : switches Alt-Dim on + you start game in it. (AltDim on connect) :: amvstr switch_Weapons_off : deactivates Weapons on server. Possible subTypes: altdim, cloak, weapons, pistol , FriendlyFire, ModelScaling Protection (you get protection if you wont move for 27 seconds) , UU (Ultra Utility tracking system) All subTypes can take values: on and off SPECIAL VSTRS ''' '''amvstr restart : restarts the map and brings all changes made so far by vstrs into life amvstr reset : resets all changes and sets all settings to defaults amvstr password: sets password on server. Password may be taken off only by using execreset. amvstr display: displays all vstrs Category:Tutorials